Favourite Things
by BrokenKestral
Summary: A book-lover's favourite things.
1. BrokenKestral

Rewriting "My Favourite Things" for booklovers.

Bookshelves by windows and chairs with large cushions,  
Bright coloured pictures with stories of Prussians,  
Brown paper packages - novels of kings,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

Cream coloured coffee by crisp paper pages,  
Bookmarks and bookends and well-written phrases,  
Wild stories fly with the moon on their wings,  
These are a few of my favourite things.

Girls in gold dresses riding blue coloured dragons,  
A submarine dives at the hand of its captain,  
100 year Winters that melt into Spring,  
These are a few of my favourite things.

When my life shrinks,  
When my heart sinks,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favourite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad!

Poems of Durin and nine people walking,  
A door made of Mithril where Gandalf is knocking,  
A hobbit is bearing a bright golden ring,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

Boys in bright scarves playing Quidditch on broomsticks,  
Barred from the school by a strange house-elf's antics,  
Fighting the Dark Lord with all that life brings,  
These are a few of my favourite things.

Bright copper pennies and warm woolen mittens  
Made by a mother for Laura and sisters,  
Two matched brown Morgans, a half moon ring,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

When my life shrinks,  
When my heart sinks,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favourite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad!

**A/N: Can you guess what all the references starting in the third verse were?**


	2. SouthwestExpat

**Written by SouthwestExpat**

The von Trapp children call out:  
"Hot chocolate!" "Snow days!"

Lonely children in a forgotten garden  
Roses in June and blooming snapdragons  
Jump ropes and skipping and buried keys  
These are a few of my favourite things

(Not a book but still a story...)

Starships and lasers and blue lightsabers  
A princess, a farmboy, and a scoundrel smuggler  
Long lost family, a wartorn galaxy  
These are a few of my favourite things

(Back to books)

Dark stormy nights and mysterious strangers  
Traveling through time and space, back just after dinner  
Escaping IT and fighting the Dark Thing  
These are a few of my favourite things

**Authors (plural) Note: If anyone else is interested in making more verses with other fictional universes, I'll add them to this as a separate chapter under the author's name. I'd love to, if you have any ideas! In case it wasn't clear from the top - this chapter was written by SouthwestExpat.**


	3. Tiriel Sage

**Written by Tiriel Sage**

Raindrops on coaches, and old men in prison,  
Madam Defarge knits with precision,  
Dooming all royalty of France with her strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Lucy Manet and her handsome young husband,  
Jarvis and Sydney,  
And legal confusion.  
A selfless romantic hope quietly brings,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Love hiding under his bottles and drinking,  
Doom drawing nearer on steps softly clinking,  
Prison and wine spills and blood baths galore,  
These are a few of my favorite things!

When the gates shut,  
When the blade falls,  
When he's dead and gone,  
I simply remember my favorite things…


	4. Requested by TheFastFox Part I

**Requested by TheFastFox, written by BrokenKestral  
****Part I**

Buying up chocolate for five golden tickets,  
A poor boy competing with those without limits,  
High hopes on birthdays, a mother that sings,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Four tickets taken, a coin by the wayside,  
Ripping a wrapper with great expectation,  
Finding the ticket, dreams soaring like kings,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

When the work builds,  
When the cold chills,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite worlds  
And then I don't feel so bad.

Waiting with Grandpa to meet chocolate's master,  
Ent'ring a factory with endless disasters,  
Strange little workers with scoldings they sing,  
These are a few of my favorite things!

An edible landscape with candy a-plenty,  
A waterfall mixing the choc-o-late gently,  
A greedy Agustus who falls while he feeds,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

When the boat speeds,  
When the man sings,  
When I'm feeling scared,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I don't feel so scarred.

OOOOO

**A/N: I was going to write this after rereading the book, but I'm away from home this week and next, and so I'm pulling from my memory of the (old) movie instead. I'm sorry if I missed anything you wanted in it, TheFastFox! I will be writing a part II eventually.**


	5. Requested by TheFastFox Part II

**Requested by TheFastFox, written by BrokenKestral  
****Part II**

Three-layer dinners in tiny gum pieces,  
Blueberry pies that make girls into berries,  
Warnings unheeded, Wonka is sighing,  
You went too far with your favorite thing!

Fizzy fun drinking that leaves people flying,  
Rising too high, can you hear Charlie crying,  
Grandpa Jo calling, fam'ly that clings,  
These are a few of my favorite things!

When the fan hums,  
When the fear comes,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad!

Funny geese laying huge eggs that are golden,  
A spoiled brat demanding what is withholden,  
A stand on a scale, to the bad side it swings,  
These are a few of my favorite things!

A huge bar of choc'late sent through by TV,  
An addict who thinks that such travel is flashy,  
A cowboy made mini by weird wanderings,  
These are a few of my favorite things!

When the test comes,  
And when good wins,  
At the story's end,  
I simply remember my favorite tales,  
And then I am with my friends!


	6. Suggested by bloomandgrow Part I

**The book suggestion I requested from bloomandgrow; written by BrokenKestral**

Five single sisters, a truth often spoken  
That wealthy men soulmates must now be seeking,  
A fortune entailed, their mother's wild dreams,  
These are a few of my favourite things.

Jane dances twice with a new single neighbour,  
His friend spurns her sister, and Liz tells the tale,  
A story begins with two people squabbling,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

When a man comes,  
and tells the past wrong,  
when I'm feeling mad  
I simply remember my favourite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad!

A visit to Bingley when weather is dreary,  
Lizzy comes after, love beyond duty,  
A night in the company of society's queens,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

Later a ball Bingley holds at his mansion,  
Kitty and Lyd'a are frightful in action,  
Mary sings loudly of roses and things,  
This is not part of my favourite things!

OOOOO

**A/N: To Scot, the guest reviewer - thank you so much! It's been a lot of fun to write!**


	7. Suggested by bloomandgrow Part II

A clergymen courting, but he is just awful;  
His marriage proposal gives Lizzie an earful.  
Her neighbour is kinder, with quiet small dreams,  
Wait, this cannot be my favourite things!

Jane is heartbroken as Bingley is leaving,  
Lizzie is certain there's no cause for grieving,  
For soon he'll return and love will be King,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

When I leave home,  
Rosings Park to roam,  
When I'm feeling mad,  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad!

Dear Lady Catherine will not stop talking,  
Her nephews come visit, Mr. Darcy starts stalking,  
Lizzy finds out many miserable things,  
Prejudice conquered, my favourite thing!

Lizzy comes home and then goes for a visit,  
With Uncle and Aunt and she sees Darcy's portrait,  
She meant to be gone but he came home with speed,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

He is much humbler and welcomes her warmly,  
Brings them his sister and speaks to Liz kindly,  
Invites them to dinner, oh how my heart sings,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

When the news comes,  
that my sister's run,  
When I'm feeling sad,|  
I simply remember my favourite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad!

OOOOO

**A/N: I really did mean to do this in just two parts, but that was a silly expectation. _Pride and Prejudice_ is far too grand to fit in two attempts.**


	8. Suggested by bloomandgrow Part III

**The book suggestion I requested from bloomandgrow; written by BrokenKestral**

Darcy comes calling while Lizzy is crying,  
He gets her help and then sends servants flying,  
she tells him Wickham has a new fling,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

He is distressed and he leaves her then shortly,  
Kind to the last but still formal and courtly,  
She flies back home as if she had wings,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

When her dad's gone,  
And her mom's home,  
When I'm feeling bad,  
I simply remember my favourite things-  
But this time I am still sad.

Lydia's found and cruel Wickham is mastered,  
10,000 pounds prevents this disaster.  
Lizzie's kind aunt hints love might spring,  
These are a few of my favourite things!

Bingley and Darcy move back and start calling,  
Almost at once into love Jane is falling,  
Bingley is willing and he won't leave her side  
Isn't this story such a delight!

Darcy and Lizzie are awkwardly walking,  
Finally - at last - the two begin talking,  
Darcy confesses his love did these things  
These are a few of my favourite things!

**A/N: For any who might be amused by it, this is what came out of my head when I first tried writing this, which can be sung to the same tune as the rest of these drabbles:**

I really don't know how I'm going to do this  
For I am so tired my brain just refuses...


End file.
